


Greener Pastures

by Yaoichi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Masochism, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Scat, The boy can be any member of the Haikyuu/Yoi/BNHA universe. Be creative., Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoichi/pseuds/Yaoichi
Summary: Just a green pasture doing its best.// This work is made in bullet points, like a diary post, following the thoughts of a blade of grass. Many years pass by in this work.





	Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on twitter to piss off a friend.

• blows delicately in the breeze.

• dandelions are seen to be growing here.

• grows valiantly in hopes to be the greenest.

• my owner is here to feed the horses. he steps on me. i’m happy.

• absorbs manure in order to become stronger.

• a butterfly lands on me; i smile.

• feels horses stomping on me; shudders in joy.

• is bitten; sighs in lust.

• wishes more animals were here to stomp on me.

• my owner and woman, are here riding horses. she is new. who is she?

• my owner is on one knee. he produces a shiny rock. the woman seems happy. why? i have plenty of rocks.

• the woman stays here now. i’m happy because that means more feet to step on me.

• cows and sheep join the mix, i groan in pure ecstasy.

• is mowed; the feeling is second to none.

• they install a new manure system; being constantly showered in feces is the best. i can’t wait to grow.

• the woman and man are running around. they seems happy. she says something to him. he is surprised? he drops to his knees, feels good. he is rubbing her belly and smiling… humans are strange.

• a child is born. the feeling of small feet stomping me brings me joy.

• the family is laying on me, something about a picnic, i love being used.

• an announcement. the family is growing. i am pleased, i can’t wait for more feet to squish me.

• i overheard something about crops not growing, but i let it slide because a calf was born. more tiny feet.

• the family is yelling. something about the house being too small, and not enough money. the horses are munching me. feels good.

• lots of big trucks drove over me today. feels different, but feels good.

• they are taking the animals. hopefully to get more animals. i love being munched.

• the family left to go on a trip. hopefully to get more animals. munch munch.

• it has been two weeks. no sign of animals or the family. my grass is growing and isn’t as green. i hope they return soon.

• it has been three months. there was a storm that knocked over my fences, someone should fix that. where is my family?

• since the fence was knocked down, wild animals are here. i don’t like them, they stomp me unkindly.

• i’m growing weeds. family?

• people came today! not my family, but people with maps, big machines, and orange heads. a new family i hope! i’m sad that i don’t look better to impress them.

• words of ‘construction’ are being thrown around… what does this mean? at least they are stomping me.

• the orange head men are back today with more big equipment! i can’t wait to get in tip top shape!

• what is a “mall”?

• people are mowing me, but too much. it hurts. i miss my family. they never hurt me.

• the orange head men are pouring hot gray stuff on top of me. it’s getting hard. this hurts. where is my grass?

• it’s dark. i can’t see. help me.

• it’s so heavy now. a large building is on me. it’s loud. it’s so dark i can’t see.

• i have spotted a crack! i will go investigate!

• i am growing a flower through the crack! i shall flourish and impress!

• it is very crowded here. too many people. i miss my family.

• what is this?! is that? it can’t be…

• it is! my family! there are two more small ones now! they are coming this way! i will sway mightily to get their attention!

• they almost stepped on me. it’s been so long since i have been trampled on. i miss this feeling. i miss them. and i think i they miss me.

• the smallest boy is back. he is reaching for me. what will he do?

• he plucked me! i am going back with my family! i am so excited! i know my time will end now that i have been severed from my life force, but i am happy.

• i am in a jar in the kitchen. i can see my family laughing. i am so happy.

• it is my last day. my time is up. i’m so happy i could die here with them. it has truly been a wonderful life. goodbye world.

• it’s on to greener pastures.

FIN


End file.
